<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「 Unexpectedly 」 by dwindy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164905">「 Unexpectedly 」</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindy/pseuds/dwindy'>dwindy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bit of Lube Use, Body Worship, F/M, Handcuffs, Minor Sacchan, Rope Bondage, SM/BDSM, Sex Toys, Slight Dry Sex, husband and wife, male orgasm, nice ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindy/pseuds/dwindy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kagura for once wants to dominate sougo, believing she had succeeded whilst unaware of what she had gotten herself into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagura/Okita Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Three Part Chapters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Get in for a ride; it's a wild one. </p><p>The idea for married couples was pretty cliche and I worried that it would just be a repitition of other OkiKagu smut I read (mostly on Pixiv). But I was really into it. I also think I wrote too much for a buildup chapter. </p><p>Sometimes I worry my paragraphs are too big. I know a lot of people hate big, chunky paragraphs and I was wondering if it bothers anyone? I personally read at a considerably small font size, so I would write paragraphs based on what I feel comfortable reading at. But if you want me to space them apart, I could do that too. </p><p>You're the readers, not me. So do tell me what you like to see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since she married the dumb, sadistic Chihuahua, she had been introduced to many sex toys to satisfy both of their needs. Many unbeknownst to her knowledge. But it was also useful to know that she goes into heat quite often, and a lot of times, when he wasn't there, she'd be able to pleasure herself. Granted that she recorded a video and sent it to him every time, after all, he was the source of those toys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since she was too embarrassed to buy them herself, online or not—not that she knew any underground black markets and she pondered how a policeman could get away with such a crime—to her distaste, she obliged. After months and months of knowing each other, Kagura had become quite the sex toy herself. Voluntarily. Sougo always reminded her whenever she accused him of transforming her innocent, angel soul into a lustful devil's. And, he included, "you called yourself a sex toy who I use for his own pleasure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, he never saw her in that way. Nor did he ever say such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This all went by unaware to Gintoki and Shinpachi, who thought she was the most innocent girl in the world. Gin-chan would have never allowed her any toys even though she explained to him her heat cycle. Even in her mid twenties. But they couldn't help but think that, they watched her grow up and while she's proof she's grown physically, they refused to believe she's grown mentally. Only Sougo knew this side of her and she, somehow—she even questioned herself why sometimes—entrusted him with this side of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, she was the first one he had ever shown his complete SM collection to—and he had trusted her to keep the whole matter private. At the sight of it, she was so shocked she couldn't even speak. "After Aneue passed away", he told her, casually disrespecting his sister's name in front of his black hole of torture weapons,  "I stopped paying hospital bills, and since I didn't have anything to spend my money on, I indulged in sex toys. Porn doesn't really do much for me because I prefer the real thing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their first SM play, he insulted her by saying she was at fault for using up all his paycheck. That he didn't "have any spare change around for new, modern toys" that he was so excited to buy. That it was because they kept "spending money on food", to which she retorted that he was just as hungry as her. She remembered watching Sougo's pissed face with furrowed eyebrows and tightened lips relax into a smirk so perfect that he must have practised this, "you're right", he said and flipped her over and fucked her for two more sessions until he was satiated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps one of her favourites was the rabbit vibrator. Particularly because it was cute, rabbit shaped, but also because it provided her a blended orgasm. When Sougo explained it to her, Kagura realised just how little she knew about the world of sex and that she should have been more grateful when she married him. The pink vibrator had two shafts. One that branched off the other like a cactus, with ears for clitoral stimulation, alongside a phallic shaft. Whilst it was smaller than she liked (she can get quite hungry and her appetite tend to be empty), it sufficed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They always kept a bottle of lube or two around the house, often it can be placed in the most unexpected places. The kitchen cupboard, for example. Sougo liked to take her from behind, as she attempted to make dinner, whenever he came home. Other times the bathroom for shower sex, as the water made a terrible lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the beginning, she had assumed he'd mock her for needing lube, but as it turned out, it was the opposite; apparently even a Sadist like him understood safe, comfortable sex. He wasn't cocky about his game, and when she was too lazy to get the bottle, he would make her get it. She was glad she married him. But that did make her wonder if he had ever had an accident that made him so fixated on lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't cum everytime, and occasionally Sougo took this as a chance for dry humping. It wasn't everytime that they used lube either. And it wasn't everytime that she would record herself for him. For one: it was an effort to get the camera and set it to the perfect angle. And for two: he had way too many videos of her, she was sure he had a whole collection saved in their computer. Maybe that's why it constantly lagged when she logged on.</span>
</p><p><span>Kagura spread apart her thighs that had been rubbing against one another as she prepared herself. She could only create so much friction for her skin was too smooth that it greeted each other like two perfect waves. Usually it was Sougo who provided the friction which got her addicted to the touch of his fingers, but unfortunately, he was away. </span><span>Still, she can manage a few tingles in her nether regions on her own.</span> <span>Her entrance was now wide open for invitation.</span></p><p><span>She poured some of the fluid into her hand, which was equally pale and white, and watched it run off the edge of her palms. She shivered. </span><span>The lube was quite cold and she winced as she lapped it to her bare sex.</span> <span>A moan different from pleasure emitted from her mouth, almost like she was in pain because of the cold.</span><span> Eventually, the cold embraced the warmth of her heated sex. Kagura pushed a finger in, rubbing the lube in, to ensure all the walls were wet. </span></p><p>
  <span>Ridges and rugae pulsated against her finger. In the empty, tranquil room, her senses were tense and tactile. </span>
  <span>She could hear the lube slosh around; and every touch on her skin pained her as much as it pleasured her—and she ached for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She manoeuvred the rabbit vibrator into place, ensuring the stimulator is held near her clit, just a centimetre away from touching before the shaft entered inside. The tiny ears grabbed at each side of her clit and squeezed it tightly. Kagura sucked in a breath, her cervix and uterus lifted, and when it was fully in, she released it slowly. Hot, gasping air. So hot she swore she saw smoke caused by fire. She hummed as her clit tingled against the smaller ear.</span>
</p><p><span>Kagura ensured she moved in a way where the tip of the shaft thrusted perfectly from the centre, rather than the walls. </span><span>Once, she accidentally went too fast and the tip pounded into her walls. She stopped real quick after that. And when Sougo came home, she was too embarrass to explain why she didn't want to have sex with him.</span> <span>Now, she could even call herself experienced; she knew every little detail that could affect the desired outcome.</span></p><p><span>Her breaths and moans were constantly cut off as she pounded the toy inside her. Her right hand held the toy in place; her left hand was flat on the ground, its grip holding onto one spot, restraining her body from going wild and free. Some of the lube dripped out of the smallest gaps between the toy and her walls, but she didn't have the time to care. </span><span>Her fingers made its way to her left nipple, she was rather gentle with the way she touched herself.</span> <span>Being rough was Sougo's job. Obviously, it didn't have to hurt to feel good as she found out.</span></p><p><span>The tip of the shaft hit her g-spot every time, brushing over it just enough to make her go crazy. The muscles within her walls tightened and contracted in a rhythmic motion that corresponded with her pace. </span><span>Her short breaths were exhaled and inhaled as quick as the pounding of her heartbeat.</span> <span>Increasingly rapid. So loud she could hear it.</span> <span>The ears of her vibrator repeatedly stroked her clit as she went up and down, and in a way, she wanted to pound into her clit as she desired for more.</span></p><p>
  <span>Hips lurched into motion as she gave into her release. Skin shivered. Heart erupted. Pulses from her wrists drummed into the skin. Cum spurted out as blood rushed through her veins and arteries, and into every part of her body until she was red all over. Maybe as red as her heart. Hair too. </span>
  <span>Knees that were so red, as it dug into the floor, were now trembling over like a tractor.</span>
  <span> Statics crawled up her spine and her walls instinctively clenched harder onto the toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while all she could focus on was the rate at which she was breathing. One. Two. One. Two. She was never this breathless when fighting. </span>
  <span>All thoughts diminished when she reached beyond her anticipation.</span>
  <span> The accumulated orgasms drove her breathless and she found herself gasping so hard, her lungs burned. </span>
  <span>And compared to her heart, it hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when she could finally think, she thank God they never chose a house with tatami floors, otherwise it'd be a pain to clean up, and she would end up with indented burns in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She staggered upwards, looking for a cloth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In three days, Sougo would come home from his business trip. He was to go away with his division for two weeks to who knows where, Kagura didn't really care to listen as all Sougo ever did when talking about the Shinsengumi was complain. What she did know was that apparently Sougo had been so busy that he couldn't even return her texts, and when he did, it was usually at 3am. She would hear the buzz at night and either wake up in fear it was a ghost or sleep through the night, then receive the message  before breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've been married for two years and Kagura never realised just how often he had business trips. So much that she couldn't help but be suspicious that he was lying, but she knew to trust him—for he always gave her the attention she wanted first thing when he came home—so she never said anything. During the early days of his leave, she would feel a particular excitement knowing she had the whole house to herself. But half way through, she would get bored and cling onto every chance she got to text or call him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made her feel something. She doesn't know what it is, and it definitely wasn't beautiful, but it's definitely something. And without it, she might as well be nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the days where she had only her thoughts to accompany her, she often thought about sex. She couldn't help it. It is obvious that you would miss it the most, yes? But it led her to wonder what it would be like for her to dominate him. She had always told him, before marriage, that she would be the S in their relationship and she would make him an M if she had to. That never happened because she eventually gave in to Sougo's desires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had allowed herself to be tied up, practically tortured as she considers it, and begged for his cock. It wasn't fair that only she was embarrassed whilst he enjoyed the view, humiliated her and teased her (dirty talk was his thing) and eventually, she grew used to it. For once she wanted to see Sougo embarrassed, cheeks red, have him beg for her and be under her control. But it wasn't all out of revenge, she was just curious about what it felt like to be an S.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more she thought about it, the more she realised she didn't know anything about dominating. Sure, she had dominated him in physical fights—but during sex, she knew nothing of dominance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what to do, she called Sarutobi for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was still getting used to being the M (only during sex), Sarurobi had been the one she often went to for help. The ninja was notorious for being a desperate M, and while she found her weird for obsessing over a useless, old man with perm hair, she still looked up to her. Kagura has known the ninja since she was fourteen, about six to seven years now. Along with Anego, Hinowa, Tsukki and Kyubei-chan, Sacchan was one of the adults who looked after her in place of Gin-chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sacchan and her husband got along quite well, knowing that they both share a common interest in BDSM. This initially made Kagura uneasy, as she assumed Sougo'd cheat on her with the ninja. To her surprise, Sacchan often visited Kagura in her free time to ensure she felt comfortable in Sougo's SM play. She'd advise Kagura on how to get what she wanted and how to minimise pain, and eventually, they began to bond like friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she refused to help her get together with Gin-chan. She deserved better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, she owed the ninja a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twiddling her thumbs, she explained her plan to Sacchan: to surprise Sougo when he comes back with "her as top and him as bottom" sex. It can't be helped that she felt slightly embarrassed. (expand). Uncomfortable, even, venturing into a new territory. She had never dominated anyone, unless you consider the amount of times she pinned him to the ground when they fought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Sacchan took her time to think and plan the perfect answer. She knew how stubborn Kagura could be, and how she would listen to what she needed and forget about the rest—which usually could include the important information. "I can say you have some amount of experience since you beat him in fights all the time. But since this would be your first time as an S, I wouldn't say that you should go wild like you normally do in fights. You could end up hurting him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He hurts me too, yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no. As in… hmmm..." She paused as she looked for the correct words. "It could be as simple as feeling uncomfortable which wouldn't make the experience as good as it should be. He's quite a bold S, so turning him into an M will take a while. It can't happen overnight. He could end up breaking bones, you could break his dick,  even hurt him emotionally, and he wouldn't enjoy it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would he need to enjoy it? It's all about the pain and suffering, isn't it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kagura-chan, I think you misunderstood the whole point of being a masochist. It could hurt, yes, and he could like it. But if he doesn't enjoy it, it could ruin his whole view of sex. He might not even like you anymore." Sacchan elucidated, she felt a little pride when she watched Kagura's eyes widened. No one has ever been interested in masochism as much as the girl in front of her. "Let me ask you something, do you enjoy being an M?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." She said bluntly. Sacchan didn't say anything, instead, she just watched Kagura with still eyes and waited for an answer different to no. After some consideration, Kagura gave in. Red crept upon her face as she mumbled. "Okay, f-fine! A little… I thought I'd hate it but he's really nice and loving sometimes. Whenever I cry, he would comfort me with kisses. After our sessions, he would take the time to kiss my bruises better even though I keep telling him he was being weird. And it didn't work anyway. He would ask me what I like and he even created a safe word for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See?" Sacchan smiled as her point was proved. "And safe words are normal. Since the two of you have one, you can tell him he's free to use it any time. It's best to be affectionate, kinda motherly...? If you like the kisses he gives you, maybe you should give him the same treatment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what Sacchan told her, Kagura learned a few things. She needed to build up the excitement and make sure Sougo would enjoy it. He might hate it at first, but since he's been deprived of sex for so long, he'll have to make do with her decisions. Perhaps if he learned to be a good M, he'd even let her dominate more often. Whilst she claimed she only wanted to be the S so he could feel the pain she feels, part of her wanted him to feel the pleasure too. She really wanted to surprise him when he came home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura had prepared all the toys she needed. Ropes. Handcuffs, but she could take them off if he's obedient. Whips. Vibrators—he did enjoy it when she licked at the tip of his cock, so she wondered how he would react with her vibrator on it. She wasn't sure about dildos, since he may not be into ass stuff. It hurt for her so she took the time to consider whether it'd hurt for him. She tried to not use too many toys at once, since she might feel overwhelmed with everything she needed to do. And she wasn't planning on making it last hours long; it was her first time dominating so she wanted to take it slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She checked her phone for any new texts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming home soon and I'm really hungry for you know what. Don't greet me when I come home. Just cuff yourself and lay on the bed." She read the recent one which she received two hours ago, it was now her fifth time reading the same text. Tch. He's always so bold and demanding. Despite what she thought, she had done obediently laid herself like a present her him many times. Eventually it became a routine—today would be the day to break that routine..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, she checked herself in the mirror. She wore a white lingerie that blended into the tone of her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She mirrored a smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I went back and read my first OkiKagu smut fic and I cringed so much. To be honest, when I first thought about writing Gintama, I didn't think I'd ever write smut. Because I read smut that are way too amazing and thought that I didn't have the knack for OkiKagu smut. </p><p>Looking back, I've had so many OkiKagu drafts that never made it public. My very first smut draft was also about Kagura going into heat, but if you see it, you'll never guess it was me.</p><p>Heck, it took me so long to be able to write for OkiKagu. I've been in the fandom for very long, but I just couldn't write for them because I couldn't grasp their character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sougo missed his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may despise the overly pitched voice and weird accent of hers (he really doesn't), or her touch whether it be the violent punch or the loving grip at his arm, or her ugly face; he has to confess, he still missed her regardless. The loud, obnoxious beat  in his heart that defined their relationship—how it will never be peaceful but full of uproar and laughter—was now replaced with a silent one. He wasn't dead; he was just lifeless without her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Often, he would casually tell her that he had a trip coming up and that he'd be away for a few weeks. Without any feelings. Kagura, on the other hand, would pout and complain, "again?" It can't be helped, he would tell her. He never expressed his personal feelings, and if he did it wasn't as well done as he thought and often led to misinterpretations and awkward silences. But the day that he missed her was bound to happen. It was inevitable. Inescapable. No matter how he tried to put up a tough image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During his trips, he had seen many Shinsengumi men screw around with girls at hotels he had stayed at. Many of them unmarried. Many of them had asked him to join in the fun, to relax, ignoring how awkward he felt knowing that he had a wife. Sougo knew that it was easy to cheat and sleep around with other women when you're often on business trips, sometimes those trips can take so long that you get desperate and give in. Regardless of how loyal of a husband you are. But it never tempted him to cheat. It only made him miss China more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was walking back to his room and caught one of his men messing around with another woman in the hallway. The situation got awkward real fast. The man quickly apologised and zipped up his pants, then covered the woman. And instead of teasing his men like he usually did, he actually apologised and walked away without another word. Needless to say, he left the man in shock. That was not like Okita Sougo, Captain of the First Division, at all. He never apologised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth was, he got pissed—and horny, so horny that he couldn't do anything else and immediately rushed to his room, speed walking. As days passed, he got more and more desperate for a touch from China. He just knew that she was at home, waiting patiently like the good M (and wife) she was. Thank God, he had his room to himself so he didn't have to deal with waking up to his roommates having sex at night. Another benefit was so he could masturbate any time he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During trips like these, he would gather his porn and create a small collection to consume. By porn, it was mainly pictures, videos and audios of China. One of his favourites was recorded in the nick of time, when he finally got her to orgasm. His phone just so happened to be nearby, and instinctively, he grabbed it and recorded her. Videos were the best because you could pause anytime for a screenshot and you have the audio as a bonus. She made breathtaking orgasmic expressions and he promised himself to ravish every second of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sougo came back home around 8pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered sending her a text a few hours whilst he was on the train, before being forced into a conversation with his team. As far as he knew, he hadn't received a text back which was strange considering China would respond very quickly. She must be busy, he concluded, or maybe she had prepared herself a lot earlier than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door to his house and was greeted by silence, unnerving even for him. The door closed, forbidding whispers of wind to enter. His footsteps, as quiet as they may be, disrupted the serenity of the house. Even he held his breath to preserve it. Tiptoeing past the kitchen and living room, he observed how all the lights were off. Not that they would need it on anyway. He held his sword in a way that it wouldn't swing against his legs to create any sound; each step built up anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking his lips, he expected a tied up China whimpering and whispering for his presence. Legs kicking and thighs rubbing desperation. Opening the door to his room, he noticed how the room was cold. Did she turn the heating off? Even the room was dark. No lights on. Yet through the squinting of his eyes, he still couldn't see China—not even on the futon she had set neatly on the floor. How strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his side, Kagura jumped out and hauled him over, captivating him under her grip as his back pressed against the hardness of the floor. His muscles tensed rigidly and he gasped. His hand almost paralysed and Sougo couldn't push his wife off, the only thing that could move was the small, slight bending of his fingertips. For a moment, he was unable to process what had happened. Didn't he tell her to wait on the futon like she always did? Why did she refuse this time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what are you doing, China?!" He exclaimed, his voice shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprised?" With a face too innocent and pure for the situation, she answered his question. "I'm dominating you. Tonight, I'm going to be in control." Her tone was suddenly cold and forward, there was little trace of her accent and barely any arus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo stared blankly in response. There was no way that she was serious, she had never dominated him in bed—what does she know about dominating? And it was established from the beginning that if he had to endure being beaten up by her, then he would be the S in bed. "Very funny, China." He laughed dryly as he mocked her. His hands could now move and he raised his upper body forward. His right hand on her hips, just about to push her to the side. "Now get off of me—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't." He stopped in his traces. Kagura moved along with him and blocked his view, her smile burgeoning in excitement. Haughtiness displayed on her face, he knew she was going to do something indespicable. "I won't take no for an answer. I don't always wanna be an M and I'm not your sex toy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've said it before—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never let me take charge." He tried to resist and push her off but Kagura restrained him with her insane strength, her hands on his wrists, nearly cutting off his blood flow. He should've married someone who was actually an M, but it was him who  had stalked her, harassed her and begged her to marry him until she gave in when she saw the 500,000¥ ring. Was this what they call karma?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, during times of arousal, she would lose her strength. He learned that it was a normal thing for yatos. But today, she was abnormally strong. Usually, he'd come home and see her face red and hot, her body weak and tense, as she ached for his touch. It was the sight that made him excited to go home and the reason why he bore the pain of business trips. Clearly she wasn't as aroused as him. Not that he was anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This whole thing turned him off greatly, he didn't like being the bottom, and she wasn't playing around today. She pulled him by the collar and kissed him, gently biting his lip. His eyes widened but accepted the kiss, he noted that she was wearing a different perfume. A subtle change but it felt empowering. As she noticed how distracted he became, melting into the kiss, she took this chance to clasp him in the handcuffs. Pulling away from his face, she watched him grit his teeth before her eyes trailed down to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura had never been given the chance to undress him. Eitter Sougo always kept his clothes on or he would strip himself—very quickly, at that. When it came to undressing Kagura, he always took his time. Often, she got impatient and rushed him to hurry up. But he refused and continued doing what he was doing. She never understood his fixation on stripping slowly, simply believing it was one of his S tricks to tease her and torture her, but now she understood. It was like unwrapping a birthday present with extra layered wrapping paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unbuttoned his white shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All these scars... She must be responsible for at least half of them. Her eyes trailed to a long, yet thin cut at the side of his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened when they were fighting like usual, but she somehow grabbed hold of his sword and slashed him at the side. After that, he went to the hospital quickly and they ignored each other for two weeks. It was an accident. She didn't mean to hurt him, and if she did, it shouldn't have mattered so much to the point where she felt guilty. They've always wanted to kill each other. And after two weeks when he confronted her, she cried. Unbelievable. But it was how she realised that she cared for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she wasn't a yato and all the scars he gave her remained on her skin, she would've divorced him.  Hell, she would never even consider marrying him. Yet he still proposed to her (he loved her that much). She leaned down and tenderly kissed at this particular scar, giving it more attention than the others. Sougo let out a groan at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it hurt?" Kagura immediately jumped out, she was sure they had been healed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N—no." His breath hitched. Thank God. She nearly panicked when he reacted, remembering what Sacchan said about hurting him. She finished by licking at every scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura then laid a path of kisses from his mid torso up to his neck where she took the time to inhale his scent. While her animalistic side loved his smell, she didn't like the scent of alcohol and middle aged men that came along with it. She knew he wasn't one for alcohol nor one to get buddy buddy with the others. Must've been a tough trip. Moving on from the scent, her small teeth nibbled away at the most tender part of his skin. Sougo inhaled deeply, he didn't like this but he was touch deprived. She then sucked on it until a hickey formed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When done, she raised his tied wrists and carefully wrapped and overlaid the black ropes around his torso before tightening it; not so tight that he would bruise but tight enough that he wouldn't be able to break it by his natural strength. The centre creating an X shape. She finished it off with a shiny, black leather collar which they barely used. He preferred the red one because red suited her. In fact, Kagura didn't even realise they had a black one until earlier on when she looked through their extra closet for extra toys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked so innocent with the way he was squirming within the ropes. For someone who never played the masochist, he made a good one. His annoying voice, though, ruined the whole scene. "Normally, I should've arrested you. But since you're my wife—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut him off. "As if you've never committed any sexual offence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He became wordless when he looked away from her face, not to face the floor or to the side but gazed down at her prepared body. Kagura wore a lingerie as white as her skin, he almost thought she was naked. Sougo swallowed, wondering how fun it would be to rip the lingerie off of her. It was cute, for sure, but the best part about ripping it was so that she would yell at him to stop. The pride stemming from pissing her off felt similar to when he poured out Hijikata's mayonnaise with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you cold in that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> cold?" She placed him on the futon and positioned his body to sit up, then sat on his thigh. Sougo felt her clit throbbing rhythmically against his bare skin, warming up his thighs. She mumbled her next line. "You know our safe word, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers traced along the lines of his torso for a while, before her thumb brushed over one of his nipples. No reaction. She won't give up that easily. She squeezed it lightly and pulled it, twisting to the sides slightly. She leaned down so her tongue could swirl around his nipples, the hot air she exhaled stimulating and she felt it harden against her tongue. He let out a deep breath. "Enjoying this?" She smirked. He didn't say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nibbled and sucked on each nipple until she was satisfied, toying with them, and when she was done, she clipped on nipple clamps. He winced at the slight pain before he gritted his teeth, a ghost of sigh escaped through the gaps of his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped in her traces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course she always knew that he was handsome and hot, as said by the many other women in Kabukicho. She even found herself missing his handsome face often, especially when he was away for long periods of time. But she never fully had the time to appreciate it, not even during sex as she was so focused on her own breathing and orgasms. Yet tonight, she found him beautiful in a strange way. It was the way that his cheekbones were soft and not very defined that made him who he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeks tainted with red that complimented his eyes, his face painted in perfect tan, caked with sweat that rolled down his forehead, cheeks and eyes and how his red eyes glistened like rubies worthed more than diamonds. His lips, while pale, were slightly agape, almost teasing her with the small reveal of his tongue that begged her to suck on it. And when the droplets of sweat rolled down his chin was when she realised that his jawline was so proper and prominent, that the animated lines practically hugged his jaw. His neck was neither long nor short, rather lean; collarbones firm, not stiff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bump at his neck slowly raising and lowering for every breath. She could hear his breath quicken then slow down, then quicken and slow down again, building up a perfect cadence of a song. She had never cared much for his breathing, it was simply just breathing. And more often than not, she was usually focused on catching her own breath. But this, his breathing, even after it calmed to a slow tempo, she could still remember what it sounded like: how it began and how it ended. Her ears trembled as she recalled the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she couldn't exaggerate enough, she'll say it again, what a beautiful sight. And this sight made her regret ever calling him ugly. Worse: she had called him that many, many times. All those times, she was unaware of what he really looked like. Was this similar to what he saw when he dominated her? What was he thinking while staring into her eyes? What did her eyes look like, really look like, to him? Did he ever think she was beautiful?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well? Aren't you gonna start?" He sounded impatient. Either he was actually enjoying this or he hated it so much that he wanted to get it over with quickly. She nearly chuckled. The way he was acting and speaking was exactly how she would act and speak. In a mumble, he asked again. "The hell are you doing, waiting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura grabbed the vibrator—one of the simpler ones—at the side and placed it at his thighs, it hovered around his skin. She observed his expressions, and considering it was at a low level, he didn't say much. It was low so he could get used to it. At every advance, she raised the level slightly, until it made its way up his cock and to the underside and tip until it remained at his frenulum. His hips jerked at the sensations pulsating through the skin of his cock, enticing his erection and arousing several erogenous zones. Mesmeric thrills crawled up his foreskin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This felt better than when she used her tongue, he dared to say, but he wouldn't tell her that. Not only did he not want her to be offended, but if she wasn't, she'd take it that he liked it and further force him into an M. And he didn't want that. He moaned as he succumbed to her control. "Chija, hnn—!" He had never moaned like this before. So needy, so desperate, so weak. He wasn't one to express his desire or passion with voice, rather he would resort to grunting or groaning. If he ever felt ecstatic, you'd see it in his expressions only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while observing, her eyes remained on his lowered eyes that were half lidded. For a second, she would have assumed he was crying with how dewy his eyes were. Her face briefly softened as she wondered if it hurt for him. He didn't look good, his cheeks were insanely red and he constantly gritted his teeth. "Does it feel good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't answer and let out a breathy moan instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Answer me." She commanded. She placed ber other hand at his chin and lifted his face up, her eyes staring intently, yet he struggled to look at her, before he quickly looked away to the side. Kagura was about to lower the intensity of the vibrator before she remembered what Sougo would usually do in this situation. She raised the intensity instead, watching Sougo's moan ripping the air, and asked again. "Does it feel good?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahh—yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help but smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After two years, Kagura has gotten to know Sougo's cock very well. She knew where it made him moan the most. Placing the vibrator at his cock, she leaned down to suck his balls. The intensity was already at its maximum; the temperature of his body and the room getting increasingly high as each second passed by. He could feel sweat dripping down his back and damping the futon. He watched her look up in a feigned shyness, her half lidded eyes blinked innocently and reminded him of their first time when she had no clue what she was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to grab her hair and run his fingers through, but he was cuffed and tied and at her mercy. He wanted to have agency in the moment, and pull at her hair and force her mouth down until she gagged, yet she had all the control. It wasn't what he was used to, but so long as she was eager to make him feel good then it didn't matter. Her hand rubbed at his cock rather slow than fast. She took the time to familiarise with the veins and rough texture of his cock with her tongue. Edging him every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood flowed into his corpora as be felt an orgasm coming. His cock suddenly became rigid and before he knew it, his thighs convulsed beyond his control; and when he lost his grip on reality, his knees nearly twisted to the point where it would've dislocated, but he wasn't in a focused enough state to realise or care about the pain; his hips lunged upwards and Kagura gripped at his stiff shoulders to hold his body in place, it also helped to know that she was sitting on him; black flashed at his eyes repeatedly as his voice tore from crying in ecstasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he regained some consciousness, he slowly raised his eyelids in an attempt to look at Kagura. Unaware that his cum was shooting onto her face in squirts, until he blinked the blur in his vision away, and that she had her mouth and tongue open so she could taste him. His cum was a molten viscosity, almost hard to swallow but she took it slowly and swallowed bit by bit until her cheeks unpuffed themselves. The residue in her mouth slowly evaporated in the hot air inside her mouth. His cheeks must be as red as hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo had never experienced such an intense orgasm, or one as long as this. Sougo felt his pulse pound against the skin of his wrist; the beat of his heart banging against his chest. It seemed like he was constantly one breath away. His thoughts dissipated as he felt dizziness. When he could think straight again, he relaxed his shoulders and ensured he was breathing the right way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they gained her breath, Kagura moved away. Finally, Sougo thought. But to his surprise, his wife came back with her cellphone and snapped a picture of him. For once, it wasn't the other way round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn you." He managed. "Bitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call me that again and I'll show this to everyone, then they will all know what a masochist you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very funny. They know I'm a sadist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's only the tip of the iceberg." She waved the phone, screen facing him. He gritted his teeth in disgust upon seeing the sight. She continued in an optimistic tone. "There's lots of secrets between married couples and us women like to share them often. So be a good husband and do what I tell you to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright." He eased himself. "Get off of me first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored him. When he tried to push her off, she strengthened her grip on her arm and thighs. Sougo tsked and tried to retaliate by grabbing at her arms, to which she shook them off without a sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, China!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not—" She forced his struggle to an end by grabbing at his arms too and forcing them each by the side of his face. "—done yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura gazed at the cum covered cock. This was the moment where she should've cleaned him up before insertion, yet she didn't. She forced Sougo to stay still as she observed the way cum trailed down his cock. She made a decision and began to rub her sex, still covered in lingerie, against his cock. It immediately wetted the fabric, its tint of colour staining the white, the lining and texture of the fabric teasing his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait—" he gasped as he felt her throbbing clit through the fabric of her lingerie. "—You're not ready yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you like it this way?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but—ah—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She braced herself before pulling the fabric aside and putting his cock inside her without much foreplay, finding it difficult to mold her insides into the shape of his cock yet she devoured it anyway. It was fine so long as he was wet, she wasn't hurting him. Besides, she was doing him a favour knowing he liked this. She could read his face, everything was evident in his expressions from the way he would bite his lips to stop the moans to the way his eyes would flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"China... it's gonna hurt if you don't let me—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, shut up, shut up, will you?" She fumed in between painful gasps, her sudden loud voice disconcerted him as he found himself speechless. She must have held in the grudge for quite a long time. "I'm not gonna listen to you and I'm not letting you take any control of me. I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Then in a softer, more affectionate tone, she spoke to him like he would with her (minus the dirty talk, she wasn't really used to that). "Be good for me and I'll reward you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult to thrust inside her. Though he wasn't sure if he could call it thrusting as his hips were frozen to the spot, it was China doing all the moving. She plunged his cock inside her slowly at first. Still her skin began to tear and bleed, but she didn't care. Sougo was warning her, halting his movements as he yelled at her to stop. But he could only do so much when under her grip. Kagura pushed herself down again and—he couldn't deny it—it felt good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's safe to say that not many women liked pain, but this was fucking China who had endured many fights that led up to the breakings of the bone and the scarring of her skin. And though she was told that even though the fights may not injure her for long, she still had to watch her image which she refused to listen again and again and continued to engage in fights for her own entertainment. The pain would disappear by tomorrow; it won't hurt to have a little fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was captivated. The insides of her weren't just warm,  slick and wet, rather warm and tight. Too tight it even hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relied on the semen he extracted, hoping it'll wet her walls. Each thrust pulling him made him wish to go deeper, burying himself inside.  She was cumming too. Little by little; drop by drop. It became easier to thrust inside her. Still… He couldn't help but like this feeling. It indubitably felt good, but only for men. If Kagura was any other woman, he wouldn't have allowed this. But since it was Kagura, who thank God was a yato with quick healing abilities, and technically the one who forced it on him, he let it slip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he saw her bleed and practically killing herself was when he told her to stop, but it was already too late for they were both distracted by their loud moans that neither could hear his warnings. His gut was throwing out inarticulate groans, moans and spewings of words that he'd never thought he would say. Some of him begging for more, pleading, others encouraging China mixed with the warnings and yelling in telling her to stop. He didn't know what he was saying anymore. It wasn't like him, he always knew what to say in any situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cum dripping down from her thighs to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a moment where their heaves of breaths spoke for them: slow and deep breaths that allowed them to inhale each other's scents. While Kagura didn't do much compared to what Sougo did for a "normal" SM session, it was obvious that both were tired to the bone—so tired that it took every breath to raise a shoulder even an inch higher. Finally, they caught their breaths and embraced complete silence as they embraced one another. There was no shifting or brushing through hairs for they were still healing physically. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Untie me." He eventually said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her a while to process. "Oh, sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His wrists red and bruised, unfortunately for him, it won't recover as quick as hers. He might have to take a few days off work. It might be good considering business trips were overall very tiring and he could stop complaining about seeing his teammates. Kagura pondered, she could take the time to discuss areas of expansion within their sex life. As far as she knew, he enjoyed this. He enjoyed being an M. It might take her a while to persuade him, but eventually they'll reach an agreement where they can both be switches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could even tenderly kiss at his wrists, like the way he would do for her, she found herself thrown violently against the floor with the same force she had used previously on him. She shrieked in pain. Kagura noted to be gentler next time. Her back almost cracked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You had a lot of fun, didn't you, China?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?" It took her a few seconds to process what had just happened. "Sadist, are you not tired?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want my reward now." He said innocently, his pupils widened like a puppy. For once, he was making good use of his baby face. Then his expression suddenly turned for the worse, his eyes glinted and he revealed his teeth, almost sharp like fangs, and bit her on her soft skinned wrist. In a husk, he spoke. "I'll make you regret what you've done."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: "Shut up, shut up, shut up" is a reference to Shana from Shakugan no Shana who shares the same voice actress with Kagura. Rie Kugimiya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Thank you for following along to this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Wait—" She yelped when he went down on her, ripping her lingerie from the v-line of the chest and down to her midriff. "—Sadist!".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He responded in a pissed off tone, his patience snapped, as he looked up from her breasts. "Haven't I been </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough? Can I not get my reward yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated every other heartbeat. He wasn't wrong, but she was slightly surprised that he still had the energy for another round. He must be really horny or really pissed at her for the surprise. She opened her mouth to say something only to close it again. Finally, she settled on a half-assed mumble. "No, it's just…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not being fair, China. A master may be sadistic and selfish, but they always remember to reward their slaves if they're good." Kagura didn't know what to say. Sougo kissed her deeply before he spoke again, his lips pressed so hard against hers that he could feel her teeth through the lips. He hadn't kissed her in two weeks. When he separated their lips, his tongue slithered out to lick his lips and relished in her taste. "Well, if that's how you wanna play it… shall I punish you then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah—Sougo!" Kagura yelped again when he bit her neck roughly, soft and sweet like dango, as he pulled at her nipple with his hands. The upper part of the lingerie folding over the lower half. There was the taste of perfume mixed with sweat, but he had gone too long to care and instead indulged in the obnoxious trace of exotic fragrance. Kagura held in her moans. "Let's do it tomorrow instead, I'm really tired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tired? What did you do, China? Slept in all day while I was away on a two week trip, barely getting a break or even getting the chance to text or call you, when I was busy with the case?" He interrogated her, words spilling out of his mouth—everything that he had been wanting to say while under her control. "And when I came home, I found myself being assaulted. It's what you get for disobeying your master's orders like that. Didn't I tell you to cuff yourself, not me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura gritted through her teeth for Sougo was biting too sharply, and since her face was still stained, some of his cum drizzled in her mouth. The cold cum dissolved in the acid of her saliva. She swallowed before she apologised. "I—I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was at her collarbones, marking her easily like pen on paper. He smirked against her tender skin when he heard her speak. "What was that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I'm sorry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too bad, sorry doesn't cut it." He mused, a playful lilt in his tone. When he tore off her lingerie, he tied her up in the same set of ropes. Some parts of the rope were still stained with cum but he figured she'd like it more that way. He finished her off with the same pair of handcuffs. Unlike her, he tied it with a force too extra until her soft skin portruded, and breasts bouncing like pudding. Oh, how much had he missed this sight. "Much better. There's no way a gorilla would ever look good in pure, innocent lingerie. You look more tamed when you're tied up like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura writhed beneath the ropes. A cage so tightening, maybe daunting too, but she had gotten used to it. It felt good, yes, it was why she allowed him to do this to her before, but it hurt. It hurt more than the previous times and she could sense his anger. She didn't understand why he was angry, he clearly enjoyed it. And it was thanks to her that he had gotten the best orgasm of his life. Thank God, she thought, the ropes weren't too thin otherwise they'd cut off her circulation. Dying during sex will be embarrassing, and she didn't want to enter Heaven to see her Mami's disappointment during their first meeting in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Do you like it when it hurts, China?" He moved back slightly until his head was at her hips, spreading her legs before he observed her clit. Bright red amongst the white. As if all blood had rushed to this clit, the rest left her skin ill and pale. Except she wasn't ill, she was just tired; and she was beautifully pale. He watched throb and vibrate, wondering how much pain it was experiencing. "Ahh, look what you've done now. You're lucky you're a yato, otherwise this would hurt for months." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His finger drew over the surface, outlining the seam of her lower lips. Gently, he rubbed his thumb over it and Kagura immediately bellowed due to the pain. She wanted to move her arms forward and push him away, or at least escape his embrace, but she was restrained. All of a sudden, she had lost her strength. She couldn't feel her fingers moving, or be able to tell if she was even moving her fingers or if it was just a hallucination. The pressure on her skin began to feel like tingles. And maybe it was her fault but she didn't care anymore, she'd apologise even if it hurt her pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo had perked his head up in surprise. Just how bad did she hurt herself? She knew she'd be in pain and yet she didn't listen to him and stop? Was she a dumbass? Yes, yes she was. There was no need to ask himself that when he knew from the very beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did that hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took note of her comment and decided to prepare her slowly and carefully. His tongue hovered over her clit, every so often, it dipped down before he pulled his tongue back. He did this again and again until she got used to his touch, as well as the pain. The bellowing died down to a few moans and whimpers, but Sougo knew she was holding back. Of course, she wouldn't admit that it still hurt. There was no way that a clit as swollen as this would heal so quickly, even for a yato, he was surprised to say that he had not seen blood yet. Perhaps it was because her skin was smooth. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura was momentarily puzzled, and before she could answer, he delved in and pressed his lips lightly against her clit. It was off-putting; it felt weird. Kagura wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. It didn't feel comforting or any more arousing than just to lick and suck at her clit, rather ticklish but only slightly. She knew some people like tickling in SM play, but Sougo had said it wasn't for him. He preferred his victims crying over laughing. Kagura grimaced at that. Still, she didn't say anything for Sougo was just trying to be loving. To be fair, he had always been strange with his loving acts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when he moved down to her folds that he could taste his cum, licking both folds from each side, but he didn't mind. He moved back up and sucked on her clit softly, he always began softly, for the flesh was the most tender part of her body. And when he felt her ready, he applied force on the—applying the same technique he would use when sucking on her tongue during their make out sessions. Ache built up in his jaw but he ignored it, her thighs (and the ropes too) squeezing against his cheekbones and hair as she squirmed and shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cum drizzled out so hot that Sougo almost burnt his tongue, and so white that he wasn't sure whether it had dripped down her thighs so he licked them anyway just in case he missed a drop. With carefulness, he avoided the ropes tied to her thighs. His tongue burning into her flesh as if to mark her with a tattoo—to show everyone that she was his—knowing that bites and hickeys weren't enough. There was no cum left to swallow but he took a little time to give her thighs some attention anyway. Saliva painting over her skin, with the tip of his tongue, in a careful manner like she was some masterpiece from beginning to end; his teeth sinking into her soft skin like a soft pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're weird!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm being loving." He corrected her, his hot breath trailing along her slit before he raised his head. His tongue slithered out to lick any excess come, he had missed this taste. When he couldn't reach any further, he wiped his chin with the back of his hand and licked it off then. Kagura could see through clouded vision the red marks on his cheeks, she squeezed him a bit too hard. It was a weird look, but nothing weirder than the look of him being masochistic. "You tied me up and forced me to be the bottom without consent and yet, here I am, concerned over your injuries before mine. What do you have to say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated. "T-thanks, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks a lot!" She huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo sighed helplessly; as tsundere as always. He took note of the vibrator she had used on him prior, and without a further thought, he went and reached for it, shook off the excess cold running cum and placed it at her clit. The vibrator at a low intensity. "Did you miss me while I was away?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft moan emitted; and she stuck her tongue out, for even though the intensity was low, she was still sensitive. Very sensitive. It took her a while to ease into the tingles and for her breathing rate to stabilise, but when it did, everything felt much better. Her chest raised up and down slowly; her hips eased into the ropes; her fingers picking up some strength. It felt good, not the same good as before where she humped him but a different kind of good. One less intense and rather relaxing. Then, she felt his fingers dig into her entrance. The tip of them stroking gently, feeling around to see if any corrugation was dry—and if one was, he'd rub some excess cum over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his time. He knew what he was doing. He didn't pick up his speed. Instead he watched Kagura's expression and ravished how it relaxed then winced at every one of his touches. And when she was completely relaxed, he surprised her with a rough stroke at her g-spot. His fingers rubbing in a reciprocating motion until he was tired of it and rubbed in a circular motion. Kagura 's hips jutted and she immediately clenched her walls against his fingers. Sougo winced himself, for his wrists were bruised red and were at her entrance. Just enough that her clenching could be felt by his wrists. It hurt but to hell with it, he kept stroking at her secret spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like this or my cock more?"</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"As if I liked you anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the vibrator away and threw it aside. There was a crack but he couldn't care to stop and check if it was damaged, he could always buy a new one. Sougo flipped her body over, his hands pulling at the ropes for easy access—its texture burning deep into her skin—and when he stabled her body so her knees were on the floor and her ass fully exposed to him, he slapped her several times. He was unsure where the whip was so he'll use his palms instead. "You're such a bad girl, China. It's been two years and I thought you've been tamed, turns out you haven't been as good as I thought you were. Should I punish you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you out of your damn mind, you damn Sadist?! You should know that I wanted to be an S from the beginning and you keep refusing me. It's your own fault that I had to force you to be the M! You should take some responsibility instead!" She yelled, maybe some of it was in pain too for her hands were forced against the floor. The ropes only tightened when she was flipped. She could feel her body, yes, but she didn't want to feel it in pain. He didn't say anything. Just waited for her to get anything else out. "Don't underestimate me! I'm a yato, a member of one of the strongest races in the universe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, I'll go extra rough tonight." He licked his lips before shoving his cock in without a warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagura's rough scream was interrupted by a mewl. Every so often a moan was stretched out for longer than it should've last, other times it was cut off by another. And in between her moans was cacophonous: something about how good it felt, maybe a few threats and insults hurled in as well because she didn't know how she should feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the lack of warning,  his cock slid inside easily as they were both wet. Her walls accommodated him better than before, welcoming him. His hands grabbing onto the outer side of her thighs and spreading them further apart, her entrance and clit and whole slit completely exposed to him. Sougo observed how Kagura raised her head to look at him, in turn he leaned his upper body forward and attempted a kiss. A sloppy one, he barely even brushed her lips but their salivas touched and it was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked his pace up and counted every time he thrusted in, in one, two, three, one, two, three, and he ensured the pattern was consistent. With every thrust, he tried to go deeper until he realised that he could only go so deep and fast because there was a limit to how much he could love her. He doesn't moan much, but tonight he let himself free. Unlike their gaze or pace or heartbeat, their moans don't match each other at all. They interrupt each other over and over again, moans overlapping, and at some point, they could no longer understand what they were saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me—you—love me, China." He managed a rough voice in between moans. "Tell me that you love the Captain of the First Division and his big cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah—do you really need me to tell you that?!" She screamed towards the end when he almost hit her cervix, she hated that because it always hurt. "Sougo, stop! Stop! you're going too fast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't fool me, China. You like this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated him, because it was true. For if she really wanted him to stop, she knew to call out their word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A guttural groan escaped through Sougo's oesophagus and he shot another load inside, his cum—so hot ans vital—swirling around inside her and filling up every inch and gap of the rugae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their wet breaths evaporated into the air as sweat drizzled all over like raindrops against the window. While gross, the coolness refreshed their hot bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagura watched him get up and dab himself down with his uniform shirt.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-welcome home." She muttered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah." Sougo stopped in his tracks. "I'm home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they showered, they went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Kagura made some miso soup and Sougo helped prepare some omurice. It was the next best thing to egg on rice, and despite Kagura's protests, he wasn't having raw egg for dinner. He didn't think he'd be hungry after such an intense session, but he had used up too much energy. Yet they were both hungry enough to use up more energy for food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You went on a two week trip and you didn't bring back any food?" Kagura later asked as they ate. She was hoping for some snacks, and it would've been nicer to just eat snacks while watching soap operas instead of wasting time cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a business trip, not a vacation trip. China." He said in between bites. "I didn't have the time to stroll around the shops for souvenirs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wouldn't be a souvenir if you're going to eat it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess… Thanks." Kagura perked up, it wasn't a word he commonly used. "For giving me a souvenir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh?" She looked at him. "You mean dominating you? Isn't that that same thing as food? It's just a memory."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The memory's burned in my mind forever, China."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: We're finished! </p><p>After this, I want to focus on Another World. Maybe after a few more chapters, I'll write a one shot. I can't guarantee you that will be smut since I have other ideas. But we'll see, we'll see. Everything's taking me a lot longer to write since I have so much workload piling up and I can't stay up late anymore—I physically don't have the energy to stay up.</p><p>I think I've drained mysef too much. After writing sex in so much detail, I wanna write non-explicit sex :) it could be fun and turn out really interesting. From experience, if non-explicit sex is written really well then it will be more memorable than detailed sex. And I wanna try and experiment with that.</p><p>If you want, you can follow my tumblr dwindydwindles. I mean I don't really do much but occasionally I'll update the masterlist so you can get sneak peeks for my next works. Or we can chill and talk and get to know me, you can even send me messages and asks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>